


Don’t push me!

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: 2park broke up irl but i will make them live on in fics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i just— i mISS 2PARK, i wish hahahahahahaha, jaehwan why'd u push woojin away, this what happened backstage at gwc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: The Golden Wave concert has ended and Woojin is just a little bit annoyed at a certain hyung of his and very much missing his boyfriend Jihoon.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Don’t push me!

**Author's Note:**

> jaehwan: i am the king of 2park i am who feeds you clowns with content
> 
> also jaehwan: lemme just stop 2park 2020 i say kingdeot superior 
> 
> yes this is based on gwc and woojin is a coward i said what i said

“Kim Jaehwan, I will haunt you in your sleep.” Woojin mutters, shoving past the rack of clothes in their waiting room and flopping onto the cushioned seats.

He holds his breath for a second before letting out a big, stressed huff and switching on his phone. Woojin taps his way quickly to the contact of the person who he’s slightly, possibly very much annoyed with at the moment.

_**CONACT NAME: wanna one jaehwanie hyung** _

Woojin stares at the contact before going ahead to type out a lengthy paragraph specially curated for his hyung. Woojin thinks Jaehwan should be happy he was whisked away by his team to get his own make up removed and own clothes back on or else Woojin would’ve been nagging his ear off like an angry sparrow. ****

> **wanna one jaehwanie hyung**
> 
> 11:02PM
> 
> _KIM JAEHWAN HYUNG OH WEN I SEE U NEXT IRL U BETTER RUN HYUNG FAST BC I WILL BE KARATE CHOPPING U UNTIL U CRY WHY DID U PUSH ME AWAY FROM JIHOON AHSHSJSHSHS THE LAST TIME WE MET WAS MONTHS AGO AND AND AND GIMME UR ADDRESS RIGHT NOW I WILL-_

“Uh Woojin?” 

Woojin pauses his message rant and slowly looks behind him, eyes darting up to the familiar voice. “O-oh.” His eyes widen and he hides his phone under his leg, “You saw nothing.”

“Babe, I saw enough.” Jihoon grins, planting his butt on top of Woojin’s torso, “Aw, you were upset you couldn’t meet me because Jaehwan hyung ” Jihoon pouts, ruffling Woojin’s hair.

Woojin sneers, batting his boyfriend’s hand away. He was so tempted to just tackle Jihoon into a tight hug and kiss him but Jihoon was teasing him and well, Woojin is petty and stubborn, and maybe a tad bit stroppy sometimes.

Jihoon frowns, turning Woojin’s head softly to face him, “I’m here now, aren’t I? Won’t you kiss me?”

Woojin, easily admitting to having a very weak heart when it comes to Jihoon, gives up on his impassive attitude and gently pushes Jihoon to latch onto. He snuggles into the older’s side, realising just how much he missed having Jihoon hold him when the other wraps his familiar arms around Woojin.

“I’m sorry. I was putting my annoyance from hyung onto you.” Woojin admits, puckering his lips at Jihoon.

Jihoon shakes his head, snorting and leans down to swipe a quick kiss from Woojin, “I’m not mad. It’s cute how annoyed you got at Jaehwan hyung.” Jihoon sniggers.

Woojin huffs, shoving his head into Jihoon’s warm neck and throwing his legs over Jihoon’s (Yeah, maybe today he was feeling like being the little spoon and have Jihoon cuddle him). Jihoon just grins, pressing a loving kiss on his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re cute.” 

”Yes, I am.” Woojin muffles, returning the kiss with little ones of his own on Jihoon’s neck. 

The other members had trailed into the room a few minutes ago, but were used the two and just chattered quietly with one another on the other side of the waiting room. Besides, the two boys were obscured behind the rack of their stage clothes and other equipment.

”Thank you for seeing me. I missed you so much, Hoonie.” Woojin mumbles.

Sure they did FaceTime whenever they had time and always messaged each other every day, but meeting face to face was just different. He misses holding Jihoon and kissing him and just seeing him right there beside him. But they were both so busy lately with their respective careers that actually meeting each other and not through a phone call, just wasn’t doable. So Woojin is so thankful that today it is possible.

Jihoon hums, rubbing his hand, which he placed comfortably under Woojin’s white shirt, in a relaxing manner, “I miss you too, Woojinie. I love you.”

Woojin looks up, and reaches over to pull Jihoon’s head down and kisses him deeply, wading the couple with sweetness, love and warmth. “You know I love you, too.”

The older gently grasps Woojin’s face in his small hands, and nods, happily smitten for the younger, “I do. You tell me everyday.” 

Woojin sends him a small smile, “And I’ll tell you forever.”

Jihoon grins, feeling his cheeks flush and pulls Woojin closer against his chest, “You really enjoy making my heart flutter, huh?”

Woojin beams, proudly, going back to snuggling the other as much as he can, knowing that in a few minutes they’ll have to part again, “I like seeing you blush because of me.”

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and lightly flicks Woojin’s head, “Mmh, okay. Oh and don’t be mad at Jaehwan hyung anymore.”

Woojin laughs, “You really think Minhyun hyung would let me touch his precious Jaehwan?”

Jihoon thinks about it for a second and shrugs, “And you really think we’d believe you’d ever listen to your hyung in the first place?” He teases.

Woojin huffs, and chooses to shut Jihoon’s annoying comments with his mouth, skilfully ignoring Daehwi’s screech of “Hyungs, you can stop making out now!”

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE 2PARK (no i am kidding i love them so much can they like .. breathe... please)
> 
> [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
